Question: Solve for $x$ : $10x + 5 = 3$
Solution: Subtract $5$ from both sides: $(10x + 5) - 5 = 3 - 5$ $10x = -2$ Divide both sides by $10$ $\dfrac{10x}{10} = \dfrac{-2}{10}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{1}{5}$